


Заметки на полях

by Sodium_Cyanide



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 1980's, Angst, Detectives, Drama, First Love, M/M, Masturbation, Private School, Psychology, Secret Organizations, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_Cyanide/pseuds/Sodium_Cyanide
Summary: Частная академия для мальчиков "Пик Надежды" выпускает из своих дверей будущих адвокатов, врачей, критиков и других представителей престижных проффесий.И каждый знает, что за нарушение правил здесь не терпят. За любой шалостью последует наказание.Шуичи, получив указание разузнать, кто испортил кабинку туалета написанной краской поэмой, вовсе не ожидал, что наткнётся на тайное общество, участники которого посеят в него мысль о том, что мир не чёрно-белый.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 9





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Всегда мечтала написать работу в подобном сеттинге и наконец взялась за это, так как чувствую большую тягу к Дарк академии. Персонажи, жанры, метки и предупреждения могут быть добавлены в процессе написания фанфика.
> 
> В кажестве фамилии для Киибо используется Идабаши, потому что здесь он живой человек, а не робот.

В частную академию Пика Надежды для мальчиков поступить было крайне трудно. Без наличия денег или головы на плечах сделать это почти невозможно. И учебное заведение воистину оправдывало свои требования рейтингом и знаниями выпускников.

Идеально выглаженная форма, начищенные туфли, сделанные вовремя уроки, отсутствие сна, огромная библиотека, редкие прогулки до озера, дорогие письменные принадлежности.

Впервые Шуичи Сайхара ступил за порог академии год назад. «Не разочаруй меня» — отметил его дядя и похлопал мальчика по плечу, после чего отошёл от круга других первокурсников и направился пожимать руки учителям, которые несколько лет назад выпустили уже статусного адвоката.

Пик Надежды выпускал из своих дверей будущих специалистов и юношей с накрахмаленными воротниками. Трудолюбивых, способных, умных.

Пустых.

После смерти родителей Шуичи понял, что в нём погасла какая-то юношеская искра. Приоритетом тут же стала учёба и желание как можно скорее избавиться от чувства вины перед дядей, который принял племянника как родного сына.

Младший Сайхара по собственной инициативе погрузился с головой в уроки, а досуг юноша справлял за книгами про детективов.

Порой, погружённый в воспоминания, он мечтал о чём-то нереальном. Будто в его жизни может существовать иная судьба, пусть даже неизвестная ему самому. В одном фильме он хорошо запомнил сцену, как главный герой, заведя дряхлую машину, отправился навстречу неизвестности.

Но Шуичи не смелый и изо дня в день его терзает чувство долга, поэтому отказаться от предоставленных перспектив он был не в силах.

Тем не менее, за своё трудолюбие Сайхара получил награду: доверие директора.  
И если другие ученики попадали в кабинет старика за свои промахи, то для Шуичи приглашение к чёрту в зубы означало особенное поручение.

Юноша стоял у массивного деревянного стола. Тусклая лампа освещала помещение, бледное лицо директора выглядело слегка пугающе из-за теневого контраста морщин. Эмоции старика было крайне трудно прочитать, если также учесть то, что стёкла очков отражали свет и не давали взглянуть прямо в глаза.

— Ты наверняка уже понял, зачем я позвал тебя сюда, Сайхара-кун.

Рваный выдох.

— Верно. Кабинка туалета.

Последние сутки вся школа трепетала от новости о том, что кто-то написал на стенке кабинки туалета на первом этаже отрывок из поэзии:

_«Имеющий умок мизерный  
Душою прост и чист от скверны.  
Такому всякий жребий мил,  
Хотя бы вечно ливень лил»._

Первое, что промелькнуло в голове Сайхары: «Кому вообще пришло в голову написать нечто подобное и с какой целью это было сделано?». В глазах учителей это выглядело как жалкая попытка бунтарства, а потому почти на каждом уроке ученики были вынуждены выслушивать жалобы о том, что администрация академии разочарована в своих подопечных.

— Подобные выходки наша академия не терпит. Даже малейшее нарушение правил означает, что рано или поздно это повторится. Не этим же человеком, так другим. Ты понимаешь, о чём я?

— Каждый должен нести ответственность за свои поступки, — Шуичи опустил взгляд в пол, осознав, что от напряжения галстук начал давить, а настойчивый взгляд директора — ужасать. — Поэтому любой нарушитель правил должен понести наказание.

Старик одобрительно закивал.

— Поэтому вычислить этого хитрого наглеца я поручаю тебе, Сайхара-кун.

Юноша коротко кивнул. Он ждал этих слов ещё с того момента, как оказался на месте «преступления», потому что парень оправдывал своё звание племянника лучшего выпускника академии. Некто, совершивший эту шалость, мог легко скрыть нечто подобное от учителей и администрации, но подвоха изнутри, от себе равного, сорванец мог не ожидать.

Признаться честно, парень загорелся. Это словно практика на факультете криминалистики.

Парень сдержал ухмылку: к сожалению, работа детективом ему не светила, и он даже успел смириться с этим. Но последние события разожгли в Сайхаре слабый огонёк надежды.

— Не разочаруй меня.

Звучит так знакомо.

Покинув кабинет, Сайхара смог медленно выдохнуть и сбросить напряжение, что окутало с головы до ног. Он ощущал себя так, будто из него высосали все жизненные силы и эмоции.

Хотя, если так подумать, это чувство не покидало его уже довольно долгое время.  
Дёрнув рукав пиджака, он сверился с часами. Вздохнул. Ослабил узел на галстуке, закусил губу, развернулся на каблуках и неспеша зашагал в сторону библиотеки.

Шторы вдоль окон коридора слабо колыхались, открывая взор на внутренний двор. Общая картина искажалась из-за редких тяжёлых капель ноябрьского дождя, который стряхивал последние листья со старого дуба в середине палисадника. Стук капель о стекло заглушал скрип половиц под давлением шагов юноши. Сезон дождей обещал затянуться до начала декабря.

В голове Сайхары одна мысль сменяла другую, и у дверей библиотеки он остановился, чтобы слегка утрамбовать этот неконтролируемый поток. Затем, откинув некоторые терзающие душу тревоги, он осторожно ухватился за ажурную ручку и навалился телом на тяжёлую дверь.

Его окутало запахом книг с головы до ног, и в тот миг Шуичи почувствовал себя в своей тарелке. Библиотека была местом, которое он смело мог назвать собственным домом. Здесь всегда тихо, спокойно и уютно. Порой настолько, что клонит в сон и поздним вечером библиотекарша толкает плечо тяжёлым томом романа, напоминая, что стоит поспешить в комнату до комендантского часа.

Сайхара позволил себе улыбнуться и смело зашагал в сторону привычного места встречи с однокурсником.

С Киибо они виделись два раза в неделю в одно и тоже время. Шуичи помогал с правом, а его товарищ — с тригонометрией. Подобная кооперация очень помогала во время подготовки к экзаменам или же просто в выполнении домашнего задания. Сайхара смело мог назвать этого парня своим другом. Пока что единственным в академии.

Киибо был весьма робким, но вместе с тем излучал особенную энергетику, которая возвращала мотивацию. Он умел находить нужные слова и вместе с ними — нужную формулу, которую требуется применить к уравнению. Так что Сайхара, хоть и не высказывался об этом открыто, был безумно благодарен.

— В третьем примере у меня получился синус икс, — шёпотом констатировал Шуичи, смело поставив точку.

Идабаши пробежался взглядом по собственной тетради, успев немного обогнать Сайхару, после слабо улыбнулся и кивнул.

— У меня тоже. У тебя получается уже намного лучше, чем в прошлый раз.

— Помнится мне, ты сам сказал, что в этой теме важно попрактиковаться, и тогда начнёшь понимать, как решать даже задания со звёздочкой.

— И ведь я оказался прав.

Снова тишина. Скрежет ручек о бумагу тетрадей. Спустя где-то полчаса от обоих послышались первые зевки. Синяки под глазами обоих напоминали о том, что о полноценном отдыхе парни могут лишь мечтать.

Зато как приятно гордо захлопнуть тетрадь, сладко потянуться и осознать, что можно будет выспаться на выходных и немного отвлечься от учёбы.

Шуичи хрустнул пальцами и устало взглянул на гору учебников, после чего перевёл взгляд на Киибо, который дописывал сочинение по английскому и заметно клевал носом. Он раздул ноздри, закусил колпачок ручки, после дописал заключение и со вздохом отбросил письменную принадлежность в сторону.

— Наконец-то пятница, — он почесал глаза и зевнул. — Сайхара-кун, парни собираются устроить просмотр кино вечером субботы. Ты придёшь?

Брови парня сошлись на переносице и он хмыкнул. Ребят со своего потока он не особо полюбил ещё на первой встрече, которая была чем-то вроде студенческого посвящения. На нём был обещан просмотр фильма, но Шуичи, будучи весьма наивным, совсем не догадался, что если название картины не уточняется, то что-то здесь не чисто.

Юные парни собрались в спальне третьегодки, который достал кассету с порнофильмом, и остальные с энтузиазмом расселись на полу вокруг телевизора, который кто-то протащил тайком в спальню.

Весь тот вечер Сайхара провёл на подоконнике, ведь уход из комнаты расценивался как предательство. Пытаясь игнорировать комментарии одногодок, Шуичи завёл разговор с каким-то второкурсником, которому принадлежали расставленные на подоконнике кактусы. Кажется, юношу звали Рантаро, но большего о нём разузнать не удалось, и позже Сайхара замечал лишь его силуэт в толпе. По крайней мере, об этом загадочном парне остались лишь приятные воспоминания.

И видеть своих однокурсников вне занятий Шуичи не особо желал.

— Откажусь, пожалуй, — он утешающе улыбнулся. — Спасибо за предложение, Идабаши-кун.

Тот кивнул и начал активно собирать учебники. Кажется, отказ парня его вовсе не обидел.

Сайхара снова задумался о порученном задании. Он окинул однокурсника внимательным взглядом и подумал о том, что ему можно доверять.

— Ты слышал о дверце, что исписали в туалете на первом этаже?

— Да, об этом ведь вся школа трещит.

Шуичи сощурился.

— Что думаешь об этом?

Киибо поднял взгляд на Шуичи и хмыкнул.

— Думаю, кто-то решил пошутить. Знаешь, когда делать нечего? — он пожал плечами. — Некоторые получают удовольствие от того, что нарушают правила. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

В голове завертелись оправдания, которые мозг Сайхары успел сгенерировать за последнюю пару десятков секунд:

— Слова красивые. Мне стало интересно, может, тебе известно, что они могут означать? Их ведь написали с какой-то целью? — парень закусил губу. — Может, книга настолько захватила?

Идабаши лучезарно улыбнулся и, кажется, очень хотел засмеяться, но сдержался из-за того, что оба всё ещё находились в библиотеке.

— Цитировать Шекспира в школьном туалете? Мне кажется, кому-то просто не понравился «Король Лир».

Отлично. Теперь стало известно, откуда были переписаны строки, что означало проделанный первый шаг на пути к правде.

Дядя учил Шуичи добиваться истины. И несмотря на то, что порой опытный адвокат был вынужден врать, клиент в любом случае вываливал всё о деле без утайки.

Это правильно. Так и должно быть.

Попрощавшись с однокурсником, Сайхара направился к стойке, за которой, устроившись на стуле, читала «Унесённые ветром» давно знакомая библиотекарша. Она подняла взгляд и приветливо улыбнулась постоянному посетителю, и Шуичи вовсе не понимал, как эту женщину можно ненавидеть, что, к сожалению, делало большинство школы.

— Уже дочитал роман, который я тебе давала, Сайхара-кун?

Парень пожевал губу.

— Не совсем. У меня к Вам дело, — он опустил взглядом и принялся выводить пальцем вдоль узоров на деревянной поверхности стойки библиотеки. — Я бы очень хотел узнать, нет ли у Вас «Короля Лир» Шекспира.

Смешок.

— Конечно есть, молодой человек. Только вот недавно её забрал другой парень.

Вот она. Новая подсказка. Шуичи сдержал широкую улыбку, довольный тем, что нашёл нужный след от хлебных крошек.

— А м-можно узнать, кто это был? — робкий взгляд был направлен на женщину. Сайхара кашлянул и добавил, чтобы не показаться подозрительным:

— Знаете, очень заинтересовался его поэмами. Хотелось бы найти тех, кто разделяет мой новый интерес.

Библиотекарша закивала и принялась листать блокнот. Если Шуичи оказался прав, то книгу должны были взять недавно.

И правда: судя по записи пять дней назад, её одолжил парень из третьего курса.  
Сайхара нахмурил брови.

В соответствующей строфе книга была записана на Рантаро Амами.

Конечно, это не могло ничего значить. Для того, чтобы вычислить настоящего преступника, юноше предстоит вписать в список подозреваемых соседа по комнате, ближайших знакомых, а также одноклассников Рантаро, так как кто-то мог попросить другого человека взять книгу, дабы в будущем замести следы.

Вдохновлённый этим небольшим открытием, парень поспешил в собственную спальню, где в вечер пятницы его шумного соседа, конечно, не было.

Обычно Кайто приходил перед отбоем, но даже после длительной прогулки (куда бы он не направлялся) юноша был полон энергии и всячески мешал спокойной атмосфере в комнате. Разговоры о запрете прослушивания кассет через магнитофон заканчивались сгоранием пары сотен нервных клеток и не более. Шуичи знал о Кайто наверняка лишь только то, что тот ни за что в жизни не пойдёт на уступки.

И это, конечно, очень усложняло жизнь.

Тёплый свет лампы освещал страницы блокнота, которые Сайхара принялся активно заполнять. Следуя всем известным ему детективным романам, он расписывал все факты и вопросы, от которых стоит отталкиваться во время расследования.

Чугунные веки почти с концами накрыли глаза Шуичи, когда дверь с грохотом отворилась, заставив парня вздрогнуть.

— Сайхара-кун, привет! Опять со своими конспектами возишься?

Грифель карандаша надломился, когда Шуичи надавил на него слишком сильно в попытках не злиться на шумного соседа раньше времени.

— Добрый вечер, Момота-кун, — кинул он полушёпотом и потянулся к точилке. Спиной Шуичи чувствовал взгляд Кайто, а потому прикрыл блокнот, зная, что парень совершенно не уважает личное пространство.

Но вместо этого скрипнула дверца шкафа и зашуршала дорожная сумка. Каждые выходные школа пустела почти полностью, так как многие уезжали к родственникам, дабы отдохнуть.

В это время холодные массивные стены огромной академии казались куда более ужасающими, потому что ощущение, будто ты являешься маленькой песчинкой внутри лабиринта коридоров, лишь усиливалось. Естественно, в этом можно было найти преимущество и уделить время прогулке по зданию, а также занять место у окна в столовой и насладиться видом, что открывался из того крыла академии.

Когда Сайхара убедился, что сосед занят другими делами, то поспешил возобновить работу. Постепенно это дело будет обрастать большим количеством деталей, становиться стогом сена и, что удивительно, чем оно больше, тем проще найти в нём иглу.

Когда основные ведомости были записаны, Шуичи положил блокнот в свою сумку, решив носить столь важную вещь всегда с собой, а после прислушался к шороху одежды и неприятному запаху, который доносился из соседнего шкафа.

Сайхара развернулся на стуле и к своему ужасу заметил, что вся комната превратилась в погром: Кайто безуспешно пытался рассортировать мятые футболки и рубашки, утрамбовывал всё это в сумку, попутно пытаясь положить туда несколько пачек чипсов, а также перебирал носки, по большинству из которых плакала стирка.

Знали бы учителя «Пика Надежды», что творится у учеников в их комнатах и сколько сигарет там выкуривается, их бы схватил сердечный приступ, так как почти каждый день им в головы вдалбливали указания о том, как нужно следить за собой и своими вещами.

— Момота-кун, когда ты в последний раз собирал стирку? — неловко начал Шуичи, когда понял, что от запаха пота его начинает тошнить.

— Недели три назад, кажется. А что?

Кайто стоял спиной к Сайхаре, поэтому он позволил себе закатить глаза.

— Твои вещи… Пахнут не очень хорошо. Я сегодня собрал одежду в корзину для белья и собираюсь отнести в прачечную. Может, присоединишь пару своих носков?

Сосед что-то пробурчал, а затем принялся пыхтеть, застёгивая молнию на забитой доверху сумке.

— Это запах настоящего мужчины, Шуичи! Привыкай.

Сайхара цокнул языком и поспешил взять полотенце со спинки кровати, захватив заодно халат. Нужно охладить комнату в душе.

— Хороших выходных, Момота-кун.

— Тебе тоже! Надеюсь, ты не сгниёшь в этой комнате в куче учебников, чувак.

Дверь ванной захлопнулась, и парень устало потёр лицо. Ему нужно немного подождать, пока Кайто закончит со сборкой вещей и отправится на автобусную остановку. Обычно ученики уезжали утром субботы, но Момота, видимо, предпочитал сменять обстановку как можно быстрее.

Сайхара с тоской взглянул на себя в зеркало и нахмурился. Кажется, он слегка похудел за последний месяц. Картину дополняли синяки под глазами, которые выделялись на бледной коже, что потеряла контрастность из-за отсутствия солнца.

Чтобы окончательно не разочароваться в себе, Шуичи поспешил отвлечься от зеркала и включил горячий душ.

После него всегда ощущаешь себя живее. Вместе с телом вода очищает голову и смывает ненужные мысли. Не удосужившись посушить голову, Сайхара натянул на ещё влажное тело пижаму и, прошагав босыми мокрыми ступнями по кафелю, открыл дверь в спальню, которая уже пустовала.

Парень сладко потянулся и услышал хруст позвонков. По старой привычке он потянулся к нижнему ящику и достал оттуда кассету, проигрыватель и наушники.

Он залез под одеяло и провел вдоль уже знатно потёртой надписи маркером:

_«Будущее»._

Дядя просил не привязываться к вещам, что остались после родителей. Мол, так будет проще пережить их потерю. Тем не менее, во время переезда он успел выхватить кассету мамы, которую она включала в машине и заслушивала до дыр.

Парень вставил в небольшой проигрыватель плёнку, подключил наушники и нажал на «Пуск».

Собственная комната постепенно обретала очертания, так как глаза привыкали к темноте. Сайхара сощурился и попытался вглядеться в узоры на обоях, а затем понял, что смазанная картинка была вызвана слезами, одна из которых, оставляя мокрыл след вдоль щеки, исчезла где-то в складках одеяла.

Шуичи рвано выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Сдерживать собственные эмоции порой было весьма трудной задачей, и в течении недели комок испорченных нервов увеличивался в размерах, а потому каждый вечер пятницы от него приходилось избавляться подобным образом.

И каждый раз, засыпая, он слышал своё внутреннее «я», что констатировало осуждающую рецензию на тему происходящего. Словно воплощение его осуждающей натуры сидело напротив, прямо на пустой кровати Кайто и напоминало о том, как же жалко выглядит Сайхара.

Он заснул с чувством потерянности и опустошённости.

***

Сон Шуичи всегда был чутким. Он успел привыкнуть к храпу Кайто за пару месяцев, но малейший шорох всё равно умудрялся его разбудить.

А скрежет в окне и звук вскрытия защёлки рамы заставил его буквально подскочить в панике и чуть ли не с криком.

Окно распахнулось, впуская в комнату звуки ливня вместе с незнакомцем. Тот, перепрыгнув подоконник, захлопнул за собой окно и уставился на хозяина комнаты.

Шуичи с широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на силуэт в маске.

— Эй, можно я спрячусь у тебя, пожалуйста?

Некто, кто нарушил комендантский час, ввалился в его комнату посреди ночи и сейчас просил нарушить правила и не выдать себя вахтёрше. Сайхара осторожно встал с кровати.  
Это неправильно. Это недопустимо.

Потому что тот, кто умолчал о преступлении, автоматически становится соучастником.

Парень неуверенно сделал шаг навстречу незнакомцу, разорванный между двумя принципами: желанием помочь и желанием сохранить чистую совесть. И сейчас ему нужно было выбрать.

В тишине коридора послышались тяжёлые шаги.

Сайхара рвано выдыхает и хватает себя за плечи. Оглядывается. Незнакомец тем делом примостил грязную обувь куда-то за тумбу.

— Эй, ты меня слышишь вообще? — шикнул он. — Можно я ванну займу?

— Шкаф, — Шуичи кивнул в сторону половинки комнаты, принадлежащая соседу. — Быстро.

Потому что в ванну заглянуть в случае недоверия догадаются, а вот в шкаф — нет.

Второй раз незванному гостю говорить не стоило. Он метнулся к указанному месту и, воспользовавшись своим небольшим ростом, который Сайхара уже приметил для себя, залез внутрь.

Стук в дверь. Хозяин комнаты как можно тише закрыл дверцу и выждал пару секунд.

Вдох. Выдох.

Он ненавидел врать. И сейчас ему действительно придётся это сделать.

Боже мой, что же он?..

— Доброй ночи, Сайхара-кун, — вахтёрша, сжимая в руках фонарик, глядела на заспанного парня. — Какой-то сорванец разгуливал ночью у озера, где его чуть не поймали. Мне показалось, он взобрался куда-то сюда, когда убегал.

Шуичи нахмурил брови, задумавшись. Он положил голову на косяк двери и задумчиво промычал.

— Простите. Боюсь, я ничего не слышал. Я спал.

Женщина с досадой вздохнула.

— Я верю тебе.

К горлу парня подкатила тошнота и он поспешил опустить взгляд и спрятать часть лица во тьме комнаты. Стыдно.

— Я ещё поспрашиваю других. Спокойной ночи.

— Удачи поймать его. И спокойной ночи, — Шуичи слабо поклонился и запер за собой дверь.

Он сделал медленный вдох и почувствовал, как внутри закипает злость. Юноша не мог понять до конца, злился он на себя или на того, кто прятался в его шкафу. Он чувствовал себя просто отвратительно.

— Вылазь оттуда, — тихо позвал он, после чего дверца шкафа скрипнула.

— Хей, спасибо тебе! Это было весело, хах.

Шуичи поднял голову и нахмурился.

— Весело? Ты издеваешься?

— Ничуть, — шорох. Незнакомец достал свою обувь и сел на кровать Кайто. — Ты не против, если я пережду здесь минут двадцать? Бабуся разбудит всех, обыщет комнаты и уйдёт обратно на пост.

Сайхара поднялся на ноги и промычал что-то, похожее на «угу». Теперь не хватало, чтобы его связывало что-то с незнакомцем, который нарушил правила. Ведь если подобное умалчивание о нарушении однажды дойдёт до директора…

— Хей, я никому не скажу, что прятался именно у тебя, Сайхара-чан! — незнакомец хохотнул, будто прочитав мысли юноши. — Нельзя ведь портить репутацию такого, как ты.

Шуичи потёр глаза.

— Откуда ты меня знаешь?

— Не недооценивай себя, ты лучший ученик на потоке, дурачок. И я сохраню твою тайну о том, что именно ты умолчал обо мне. Теперь это наш с тобой секрет.

«Да кто ты вообще такой?» — промелькнуло в голове Шуичи, а после он понял, что думать сейчас совсем не хочется. Пока совесть и тревога не настигли его окончательно, он положил голову на подушку и накрылся одеялом.

Сон снова настиг его на удивление быстро.


	2. Глава 2

Шуичи запрещал себе расслабляться, поэтому будильник ставился даже в выходные дни. Вставать не позже десяти часов утра.

Он поднялся с кровати уже по давно сформировавшемуся графику и последовал чистить зубы, ощущая в душе какую-то непривычную зачарованность, словно ночью ему приснилось что-то необычное.

Осознание пришло очень не вовремя: как раз в тот момент, когда Сайхара полоскал рот у зеркала.

Ему ничего не снилось. События прошедшей ночи не были ничем иным, как реальностью.

Шуичи начал давиться водой вперемешку с зубной пастой, часть из которой был вынужден проглотить и скривиться. Отлично. Теперь его будет преследовать привкус мяты ещё очень долгое время.

Решив не терять время, Сайхара поспешил обратно в комнату, потому что его шестое чувство буквально кричало о том, что тот парень, что прокрался вчера к нему в комнату, должен быть связан с недавней шалостью, которую Шуичи приходиться расследовать. Он просто чувствовал, что он сможет прямо сейчас найти подтверждение своим подозрениям.

Сейчас комната являлась местом происшествия, и каждая найденная улика могла приблизить к ответу. Даже несмотря на то, что прошлым вечером удалось обнаружить подсказку в виде Рантаро Амами, комнату нужно было обыскать на наличие дополнительных подсказок.

Шкаф.

Сайхара распахнул дверцы и осмотрел широкую полку для чемоданов и пальто, в которой прятался незнакомец. К сожалению, никаких следов не было обнаружено. Петли неприятно скрипнули, провожая неудачную попытку юного детектива приблизиться к истине.

Оконная рама.

Она заинтересовала Шуичи первым делом, так как среди ночи она была закрыта и парень умудрился взломать этот нехитрый, но всё же механизм. Что означало, что незнакомец умеет открывать двери без наличия ключа в руках.

А это в свою очередь побудило мысль о том, что немногие парни академии способны открывать замки, выходит, что любой, кто способен взломать защелку на раме окна, мог также проникнуть в кладовку и украсть краску.

— Это точно был он, — сорвалось с губ Шуичи, после чего его глаза загорелись, и он тут же принялся ходить по комнате. — низкий, со скрипучим голосом, весьма самоуверенный и безрассудный — вот характеристика того, кто проник вчера ко мне, а также неплохо подходит тому, кто мог украсть краску из кладовой и изуродовать кабинку туалета.

Сайхара резко остановился, когда понял, что голова слегка закружилась: от нахлынувшего счастья, горы мыслей и резким поворотам после трёх широких шагов, в которых можно было измерить общажную комнату.

Шуичи прикусил палец и принялся воспроизводить визуальную картинку вчерашнего вечера. Нужно найти что-то, что поможет ему сузить круг подозреваемых и вычислить виновника.

Когда в глаза бросается грязь за тумбой, парня словно прошибает током. Он ринулся к месту, где незнакомец оставил свою обувь, пока прятался в шкафу.

Застывший след от подошв туфель красовалась у батареи, и Сайхара победоносно ухмыльнулся, после чего побежал за линейкой.

Тридцать шестой размер ноги. Мало кто обладает настолько маленькой обувью.

— Ты попался, — Шуичи хищно сощурился, но его умозаключения прервало урчание в животе. Организм нуждался в порции кофе и сырной лепёшке.

***

Карандаш с бешеной скоростью скользил вдоль строк блокнота. Если Сайхаре повезёт, то он сможет вычислить одного из подозреваемых за эти выходные, а потому нужно постараться и выписать всех низкорослых юношей с маленьким размером ноги.

Сайхара прикусил кончик карандаша и нахмурился. Едва ли это можно сделать в одиночку. Несмотря на то, что в академии учились только мальчики в возрасте от шестнадцати до девятнадцати лет, в суммарности их всё равно довольно много: около двухсот человек, плюс-минус двадцать штук. Знать каждого из них невозможно.

И не будет же он бегать за каждым низкорослым парнем да измерять его обувь?

На полях блокнота во время глубокой задумчивости уже нарисовалось несколько рядов звёздочек, когда Шуичи вспомнил, что он может добиться того, чтобы ему дали доступ к необходимой информации.

Он сгрёб вещи в кожаную сумку, поспешно отнес поднос с почти нетронутым завтраком и поспешил к медпункту.

Не зря говорят, что в этой жизни самое важное — полезные связи.

Сайхара обладал кармическим талантом привлекать внимание работников и администрации школы. Возможно, это связано с тем, что его любовь к слову «простите» вызывала уважение со стороны тех, кто к подросткам ранее никогда подобного чувства не проявлял.

Медбрат был человеком почти таким же консервативным, как и библиотекарша. Проблема была разве что в том, что мужчина этот до жути болтливый, и в этом Сайхара убедился в день, когда ушиб ногу на уроке физкультуры и был вынужден просидеть сорок минут в кабинете, прижимая к синяку лёд и выслушивая рассказы про разницу между домашним медом и тем, что можно приобрести в магазине. Шуичи, который пьет растворимый кофе, этой разницы совсем не замечал, но из уважения к старику сделал заинтересованный вид, а к концу этой познавательной лекции уж очень захотелось приложить лёд не только к икре, но и к голове.

По пути в кабинет Сайхара пытался разработать идеальную стратегию. Остановился на том, что нужно быть максимально вежливым, но при этом сделать вид, что очень спешишь. Не факт, что сработает, но шанс был.

— Мне нужно глянуть короткий список параметров учеников академии, — отчеканил парень после нескольких минут лишних формальностей, которые вызвали на лице врача улыбку.

— Мне стоит задавать вопрос о том, зачем тебе нужно?

Сайхара сглотнул.

— Директор попросил отчёт о количестве учеников с определенным ростом. Ну знаете… Вроде собираются новые пиджаки шить…

«По всем вопросам обращайтесь к директору» — идеальная и беспроигрышная стратегия, потому что Сайхара понимал, что вряд ли медбрат станет уточнять подобную информацию, которая ко всему прочему звучит весьма правдоподобно от лица ответственного старосты.

Папка оказалась в руках, после чего Сайхара отлучился на койку. Раскрыв документ на коленях и положив рядом блокнот, Шуичи принялся бегать взглядом вдоль колонки «размер ноги».

Работа с бумагами ничуть не утомляла Шуичи, и он, несмотря на порой идеализированные образы детективов в романах, прекрасно понимал тот факт, что подобная деятельность является основной работой любого сыщика, так как рукописи всегда являлись основным источником информации и никакие интригующие допросы и приключения не могли дать столько правды, сколько чернила на листах.

Список подозреваемых пополнился на три человека, что не могло не радовать юношу. Главное — его составить, а после лишние начнут отсеиваться по мере расследования. К сожалению или к счастью, все парни с таким маленьким размером ноги также подходили по росту на того, кто среди ночи прокрался к Шуичи в комнату, потому на данном этапе расследования папка исчерпала себя как источник информации.

— Был рад повидать тебя здесь живым и здоровым, — кинул на прощание врач, от чего губы Шуичи дрогнули в улыбке.

— Хорошего Вам дня.

Двери медпункта захлопнулись, и Шуичи задался вопросом о том, почему же в расследовании, виновником которого является ученик академии, ему до сих пор приходилось контактировать только со взрослыми.

***

Теперь нужно было расследовать вторую развилку в виде Рантаро Амами, продолжая бегать по школе, словно белка в колесе. Сайхара поспешил в корпус общежития и остановился у табло с фамилиями и классами. Администрация «Пика Надежды» обожала всё сортировать, в том числе и самих учеников, поэтому юноши, словно высококачественная сельдь, были расфасованы по комнатам в соответствии с возрастом и классами. Чтобы никто не сбился с и без того идеальной сортировки, на каждом этаже висел список. Парней ещё с первого курса приучали обращаться за необходимой информацией к документам и самим составлять таблицы, потому что администрация, видимо, слишком занята для того, дабы отвечать на возникшие вопросы юношей. Потому Шуичи, стоя в коридоре и выписывая в блокнот необходимые фамилии, чувствовал себя в каком-то до боли примитивном квесте.

Вернувшись в комнату, он хмыкнул и задумался над тем, что пока что всё проходит подозрительно гладко. Юноша кинул взгляд на часы. Беготня вдоль коридоров академии заняла у него несколько часов, но всё же у Сайхары было время для того, дабы посвятить себя размышлениям о деле.

Шуичи подошёл к окну, отдернул штору и впустил в комнату омраченный ноябрьскими тучами солнечный свет. Щёлкнув злопамятной защёлкой, он отворил окно, чтобы впустить в помещение свежий воздух.

Вместе с ним комната заполнилась отдаленными возгласами и криками. Сайхара сощурился и обратил внимание на футбольное поле за школой, где толпа юношей собрались в кучу, дабы сыграть в футбол.

Одетые в спортивные шорты, футболки и грязные кроссовки, они носились по полю, скинув в кучу сумки с водой и книгами, которые, судя по всему, являлись справочниками, взятые в библиотеке.

Спортивная форма «Пика Надежды» тоже делалась на заказ, потому за мячом неслось стадо одинаковых цветных пятен, которые не было возможности разглядеть чётче из-за стремительно развивающейся близорукости у младшего Сайхары. Тем не менее, что-то в их игре зацепило его глаз.

Кто-то из них упал прямиком в лужу, второй пасовал мяч, третий отбил его головой, оставив на лбу смачный грязный след. И каждый из этой дюжины делал что-то своё, но одновременно с этим был частью общего дела. И никого не волновала грязь. Никого не волновали возможные дела.

С губ Шуичи сорвался вздох. Он отразился от стен комнаты. Парень закрыл вид на поле шторой, развернулся на пятках и окинул взглядом место жительства.

В тот момент вся эта чистота в контрасте с увиденной ранее картиной показалась Сайхаре пустотой, лишенной какого-либо смысла. Он сам почувствовал себя пустым. И почему-то до жути одиноким.

Он крепко зажмурился и замотал головой. Не стоит сейчас углубляться в подобные мысли. В конце концов, расставленные на данный момент приоритеты, в отличии от наличия мимолетных знакомств и игры в футбол в грязи, приведут к гарантированному успеху.

Ему нужно хорошо сдать экзамены, поступить в университет, не разочаровать дядю.

Для профилактики хлопнув себя по щекам, Шуичи воспользовался нахлынувшей решимостью и ринулся к столу. Достал блокнот.

На данный момент у него присутствует две колонки: в первой находятся подозреваемые, которые могли иметь доступ к строкам поэмы, во второй имеются потенциальные взломщики.

Сайхара выставил блокнот перед собой и принялся размышлять. Ему нужно найти двух человек из каждой колонки, которых что-то связывает. Большинство человек из второй колонки не живут на одном этаже с Рантаро и не учатся с ним в одном классе, так как все низкорослые были либо первогодками в академии, либо одногодками Шуичи.

Покрытие с боковых граней карандаша начало осыпаться от слишком большого количества укусов. Напряжение нарастало. Сайхара стучал пальцами по столу и хмурил брови.

Их с Киибо общая практика в библиотеке была возможна исключительно благодаря схожему графику, который у учеников из разных курсов слишком отличался.

Где могут пересечься и подружиться два ученика «Пика Надежды» за пределами занятий?

В коридоре послышался гул шагов. Парни возвращались с игры. Сайхара прикрыл глаза, стараясь не обращать внимание на разговоры и возгласы.

— Встретимся во вторник в радиоклубе? — один из особо низких басов долетел до ушей юного детектива. — Мы с парнями планируем на этот раз всё же поймать сигнал из Америки.

Сайхара распахнул глаза.

Вот оно. Клубы по интересам. Он близок к разгадке.

***

Снова беготня по коридорам. Снова поиски. Снова списки. Но перед финальным забегом стоило снова заглянуть в столовую и подкрепиться обедом, но не слишком сытным и чтобы быстро жевалось.

Академия была весьма огромной, и подобное однообразие табличек и списков могло показаться лишь жалкой попыткой украсить голые стены.

Шуичи не хотел останавливаться. Он чеканил шаги и насупил брови, пружина внутри вот-вот готова была резким движением раскрутиться и подарить непередаваемое ощущение победы.

Всё складывалось как нельзя идеально. Череда подобных совпадений казалась чем-то отчасти фантастическим, но Сайхара искренне благодарил судьбу за возможность влиться в это небольшое приключение и встать на путь борца за справедливость.

Он резко затормозил у одной из витрин.

В этой части академии он бывал довольно редко: здесь находились кабинеты, отведенные для кружков, а также предметов, что велись раз или два в неделю лишь у первогодок.

Он почувствовал, что там, за витриной, находится нечто, что не сломает, но надломит юношу внутри.

Сайхара напрягся и сфокусировал взгляд на фотографии возле кучи наград, на которые в толпе и спешке никто обычно не обращает внимание, потому что когда академия славится своими многочисленными достижениями, витрина почёта не является чем-то выдающимся и воспринимается как само собой разумеющиеся.

Сквозь стекло рамы на Шуичи смотрело несколько юношей с блеском в глазах. В центре, сжимая в руках кубок за победу в литературном конкурсе, стоял старший Сайхара.

Дядя.

«Я прекрасно понимаю тебя, потому что был таким же. Хотел выделиться, пойти против системы, доказать, что я чем-то отличаюсь от других. Не повторяй моих ошибок. Все мы — однородная масса. Часть огромного механизма. Шестерни».

Парень вгляделся в улыбку на лице бывшего первокурсника. В огонь в его глазах.

— Разве это похоже на ошибку?.. — юноша замешкался, после чего отвернулся.

Возможно, это она и есть. Потому что старший Сайхара научился выделять для себя приоритеты и отвергать то, что сбивает с пути. И он хотел для своего племянника того же.

А, возможно, он просто забыл о том, что тоже когда-то был подростком.

***

Шуичи почувствовал себя воздушным шаром, который в течении дня держался из последних сил, а затем с шумом выпустил из себя весь воздух.

Кожаная сумка на плече казалась слишком тяжёлой. Она с грохотом упала на пол. Ленивыми шагами Сайхара добрался до ванной комнаты и даже не стал запирать за собой дверь. Кроме него в комнате всё равно никого нет, и сквозь усталость паранойя не смогла достучаться до юноши.

Холодный душ, чтобы не заснуть прямо в кабине.

Ужинать совершенно не хотелось. Порой Шуичи мечтал о кофеварке в комнате, но, увы, таких услуг академия не предоставляла. Нужно было спускаться в столовую, что сейчас казалось непосильной задачей.

Ещё по пути в комнату парень размышлял о том, что сядет за документы и отыщет виновника. А сейчас…

Скрипнул кран. Шум воды затих. Зашуршало полотенце и ткань пижамы. Ленивые шаги в сторону комнаты. В голове крутился вопрос без ответа: «Что меня так утомило сегодня? Я ведь ничего такого не делал».

Сайхара редко понимал, где находится грань между «ничего не сделал» и «сделал что-то». А про «сделал много» он не думал никогда, потому что знал, что в этом мире обязательно найдётся кто-то, кто сделал больше, значит, сам Шуичи сделал недостаточно.

Парень нашёл в себе силы сесть за стол и достать бумаги вместе с блокнотом. Раскрыв его и включив лампу, он потёр глаза и взял в руки карандаш.

Больше он ничего не помнит.

Скрещенные на поверхности стола руки казались самой удобной и мягкой подушкой на свете. Свет лампы, что бил в глаза, никак не мог достучаться сквозь внезапно опустившиеся веки. Голова показалась слишком тяжёлой, чтобы держаться ровно.

Шуичи заснул за рабочим местом и выглядел во сне максимально довольным. Это был не первый раз, когда он погружался в сон в окружении учебников. Однажды он даже задремал во время занятий с Киибо. А в конце прошлого года во время ожидания очереди в медпункт на осмотр он умудрился уснуть сидя.

И каждый раз он ненавидел себя, когда открывал глаза и понимал, что выпал из реальности на несколько долгих часов. Дать слабину для юноши означало показать свою неспособность исполнять собственные обязанности должным образом.

Но тот момент, когда в голове мелькает заветное: «Нужно прилечь на минутку», а глаза опускаются сами собой, перед этим махнув на прощание густыми ресницами в надежде на то, что получится удержать веки открытыми, кажется таким сладким и заманчивым. Такому искушению просто невозможно сопротивляться.

Сайхара мирно сопел, слегка приоткрыв губы, из которых потекла тонкая струйка слюны. Он наслаждался запретным плодом до того, как проснётся и утонет в самоненависти.

Этот момент настал слишком внезапно.

Шуичи распахнул веки, потому что свет от лампы показался ему слишком ярким. А потом он понял, что это было солнце. Рассвет.

Он резко поднялся на ноги, но отёкшие мышцы дали слабину, потому пришлось схватиться за край стола, чтобы не упасть.

Сайхара уставился на часы так, будто это было самое ужасное, что он видел в своей жизни.

Он проспал до самого утра за столом.

— О боже… — юноша был готов взвыть. Не в силах смириться с проигранной сну битве, он резко опустился обратно на стул и взглянул на часы уже с более ясным умом. До завтрака оставалось около часа, потому можно было немного поработать.

Потянувшись и размяв плечи, Сайхара сладко зевнул. Ладно, он чувствовал себя… Отдохнувшим. Возможно, ему приснилось что-то хорошее. К счастью, он редко запоминает сны, а потому меньше времени уходит на то, чтобы понять, где ты находишься и что нужно делать.

Бумаги с расписанием кружков должны снимать с доски в пятницу, так как на выходных почти все ученики покидают академию. К счастью для Шуичи, уборщики про эту задачу забывали слишком часто и между ними и юношами сложился немой договор о том, что сами парни по мере необходимости обновляют расписания собственных клубов по интересам.

В этой стопке нужно было отыскать Рантаро и ученика, который присутствует в этом клубе и одновременно в колонке номер два блокнота младшего Сайхары. Поочерёдно хрустнув пальцами, Шуичи принялся за работу. Лучи утреннего солнца настойчиво стучались сквозь шторы и заряжали энергией.

Парень подумал, что на выходных стоит просыпаться пораньше. Какая-то особая атмосфера присутствует в комнате в это время суток.

С каждым новым листом, где был записан Рантаро, брови Шуичи ползли вверх. Кажется, тот слишком любил развиваться в разных направлениях, ибо к концу стопки можно было насчитать в расписании Амами-куна пять кружков. Сайхара задумчиво промычал. И когда тот находит время?

Заветный блокнот отправился в центр стола. Нужно было отыскать совпадение. Шуичи внезапно вспомнил игру в поиск отличий между двумя картинками и усмехнулся.

Клуб авантюристов, клуб полиглотов, клуб любителей антиквариата…

Сайхара остановил грифель у заветной фамилии. Его сердце пропустило удар.

Клуб любителей шахмат. Первый в списке — Кокичи Ома. Метр шестьдесят пять. Тридцать шестой размер ноги.

Парень обвёл заветное имя, давя на карандаш.

Однажды они виделись на уроке химии во время лабораторной работы, общее занятие у двух классов. Кокичи смешал реактивы в неправильных пропорциях (специально или случайно?), после чего реакция вышла за пределы колбы и залила весь стол, оставив навсегда на его поверхности яркое и липкое пятно. Последствия Шуичи не знал. Кажется, юношу отвели к директору.

Что забавно, у этого парня средний балл почти наравне с Шуичи. Ома-кун входит в десятку лучших учеников академии. Видимо, именно поэтому ему сделали небольшую поблажку после неудачного эксперимента в кабинете химии.

Шуичи прикрыл глаза и тихо хохотнул. Господи. Теперь не удивительно, что Кокичи знал его. Кроме того, смех и голос этого парня внезапно всплыли в памяти и сопоставили недавние события.

Да, той ночью к нему в окно однозначно залез Кокичи Ома. И решил остаться анонимным, потому что, судя по всему, не доверял юноше, что вечно вертится возле директора и получает награды за успехи в учёбе.

Но что теперь? Сдать Кокичи Ому как виновника недавнего инцидента?

Шуичи откинулся на спинку стула: признаться честно, он не был уверен до конца, что созданная им логическая цепочка является верной. Слишком велика вероятность, что где-то по пути Сайхара просчитался и опирался не на логику, а на интуицию, что порой не всегда лучшая стратегия.

Слишком много дыр, которые нужно заполнить.

Сайхара почесал затылок и прикусил губу. И так, ему всё же придётся втираться в доверие потенциального виновника. И не факт, что Рантаро не был соучастником в этом злодеянии. Возможно, парни действовали сообща.

Шуичи ещё раз взглянул на флаер. Собрание клуба шахматистов будет проведено сегодня. Незадолго после завтрака.

Покинув комнату, Шуичи направился в буфет, параллельно размышляя о дальнейших действиях.

Главное — не показаться подозрительным. С каких пор Шуичи, известный как необщительный и отстраненный от любой деятельности клубов по интересам юноша станет записываться на занятия шахматами? Нужно придумать, как подобраться к кучке учеников, не подорвав доверия своим любопытством.

В раздумьях парень вертел флаер в руках, не удосужившись насладиться даже видом из окна, возле которого посчастливилось сесть. Сайхара сверлил взглядом приглашение снова и снова, не в силах понять, что сам он хочет там увидеть.

Но он всё же заметил, когда повернул объявление на обратную сторону.

След от карандаша, который, судя по всему, был скрыт ластиком.

Зашуршала сумка. Звякнул пенал.

Легкими движениями грифеля Шуичи заштриховал зону, в которой находилась надпись, чтобы заметить трёхзначное число. Номер кабинета.

— Я чёртов Шерлок Холмс, — бормотал себе под нос Сайхара, попутно доедая пудинг с ягодами и, не успев проглотить, ринулся к нужному месту.

Обычный маленький кабинет, отведенный под дополнительные занятия и кружки, оказался открыт. Небольшое пространство встретило Сайхару неприветливо и отстранённо: помещение выглядело заброшенным, а на полках собрался слой пыли. Паутину в самых доступных местах убирали чисто для приличия, но в некоторых уголках её всё же можно было заметить.

Шуичи закрыл за собой дверь. Раз кабинет никто особо не посещал, то почему его номер был обозначен на флаере, который можно было заметить на доске лишь в том случае, если поднять угол листка и приглянуться?

Сайхара сверился с уликой и хмыкнул. Он правда на месте.

И собрание клуба шахмат должно вот-вот начаться.

Парень нахмурился от нахлынувшего сомнения. Вероятно, он всё себе придумал. Загадки, спрятанные подсказки, старые кабинеты в полузаброшенной части академии — всё это встречается лишь в фильмах и детективных романах.

Всё намного просто. Кокичи Ома взломал замок и украл краску. Расписал монолог шута из «Короля Лир» в кабинке школьного туалета, потому что он — проворный засранец, которому нравится портить имущество академии. Глупый и безответственный мальчишка, который тратит свой ум на какие-то глупости.

Точно. Так всё и есть. Именно так бы и сказал дядя.

Сейчас Шуичи развернётся и отправится к директору с докладом. И не будет морочить себе голову. Если Ома-кун достаточно умный, то честно признает свою вину.

Потому что каждый должен нести ответственность за свои поступки. Потому что это именно те действия, которые ожидают от Шуичи. Потому что так будет правильно. И никак иначе.

Сайхара развернулся к двери и был готов покинуть пыльный кабинет раз и навсегда. Оставить романтизированное в голове мысли о том, что за примитивной правдой кроется некий мотив, глубокая история, оправдание, что угодно, что описывается в книжках для того, чтобы заставить читателя немного подумать головой.

Внезапно в коридоре послышались шаги и бормотание. Спешка. Попытки ступать по скрипучим половицам осторожно.

Сердце в груди Шуичи забилось с бешеной скоростью. Если он выйдет сейчас, то его заметят. Если он будет стоять столбом, его заметят. Потому что шаги направлялись прямо сюда, в конец коридора, где кроме этого забытого всеми кабинета была лишь кладовая уборщицы.

Сайхара попытался унять панику и развернулся. Сделал резкий вдох. Выдох.

Прятаться.

Где-то здесь.

Исчезнуть. В куче пыли.

Быстро.

Он подбежал к небольшому шкафчику своего роста и распахнул настежь.

Пробравшись внутрь, он потеснил швабры и угодил ногой прямиком в пустое ведро, на дне которого уже сформировался слой грязи.

Он молился о том, что никто не услышал шум.

Он был готов поверить в Бога.

Шуичи осторожно закрыл дверцу изнутри и всмотрелся в щели на шкафчике. Дверь отворилась, и в неё ввалилось несколько юношей, накрытые мантиями.


	3. Глава 3

Дверь за вошедшими закрылась. Шуичи сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. Судя по суете за пределами шкафчика, его никто не услышал.

— Ты позвал остальных? — донёсся до ушей знакомый голос, и Сайхара с опаской перевёл взгляд к щели на шкафчике, что позволяла рассмотреть часть комнаты.

Скинув с себя капюшон, посреди комнаты стоял Рантаро, скрестив руки.

— Сегодня только мы втроём, — обладатель второго голоса стоял спиной к Шуичи, но когда из-под ткани показалась фиолетовая копна волос, до юноши дошло, что это Кокичи Ома. — Идабаши-чан хотел что-то сказать!

Брови Шуичи сдвинулись к переносице. Идабаши-кун тоже здесь?

— Меня терзает совесть за то, что мы решили учудить. Мы наделали слишком много шума. Что если они выйдут на наш след?

Следом послышался вздох и хмыканье.

Шуичи тем делом прикрыл рот рукой. Он находится в одной комнате с потенциальными виновниками. Он действительно напал на верный след. Но кто из присутствующих разрисовал кабину? И зачем они вообще затеяли нечто подобное?

— Перед тем, как сотворить это, мы обдумали всё до мелочей, не так ли? — Ома пожал плечами. — Это значит, что вероятность того, что нас выследят, крайне мала, — судя по интонации, он ухмыльнулся. — Но она всё же есть.

— Почему ты говоришь об этом так, будто в этом есть что-то смешное? — растерялся Киибо, а Рантаро тем делом опустил взгляд в пол и прикусил губу.

Шуичи сосредоточился на собственном дыхании. Ему казалось, что кровь в его венах течёт слишком громко. Ощущение было такое, будто он шпион на важной секретной миссии, но проблема заключалась в том, что навыков слежки у юноши не было совершено никаких.

— Потому что мы теперь словно преступники в розыске!..

Шуичи перестал вслушиваться в диалог, когда его взгляд сфокусировался на тёмной точке перед глазами, что возникла откуда-то сверху.

Паук.

Тело Шуичи застыло. Глаза распахнулись в немом ужасе.

Перебирая тонкими лапками, животное медленно опускалось вдоль нитки паутины. Сайхаре хотелось громко завизжать. Выбежать из этого чёртового шкафчика.

— Я думаю, нам стоит успокоиться и просто быть осторожными в следующий раз. Мы просто можем перенести кабинет для шахматного клуба сюда и изменить расписание встреч «Дайс», — рассуждал Рантаро, пока Шуичи, почти до крови закусив губу, молча наблюдал за восьмилапым, что переместился на его руку.

Всё происходящее за пределами кабинки казалось чем-то нереальным и отдавалось эхом в ушах юноши.

Паук двигался вдоль ткани пиджака и не совсем понимал, куда стоит направиться. Сайхара, совладав с парализованными конечностями, вытянул руку вперёд и коснулся пальцами холодной стенки шкафчика. Восьмилапый застыл на пару секунд, затем, сообразив, перебежал с чужой руки на металл, направившись по собственным делам. Когда множество пар лапок прошлись по бледной коже, Шуичи мелко задрожал и сжался от страха. Глаза заполнила пелена слёз.

Вот же чёрт. Он всегда мечтал победить свою арахнофобию. По спине пробежал табун мурашек.

— Значит, решено. Киибо возьмёт организацию на себя и составит новое расписание!

Юноша закивал:

— Будет лучше, если мы сейчас смешаемся с толпой.

— Группа учеников, что строго по расписанию шляется вдоль полузаброшенной части академии действительно вызвало бы рано или поздно подозрения, — Рантаро улыбнулся и осмотрелся. — Но здесь нужно будет навести порядок. Я позже приберусь здесь.

— Тогда я возьму на себя оправдания. Придумаю что-нибудь для администрации школы на случай, если они спросят, почему нам вдруг захотелось сменить место проведения собраний, — Кокичи потёр руки. — Все довольны?

Остальные два собеседника ответили утвердительно. Атмосфера с напряжённой переросла в весьма вдохновляющую.

Кокичи удивительно быстро сообразил, что нужно сделать для удовлетворения всех присутствующих. Получается, что он их лидер?

Сайхара попытался прийти в себя. Он почувствовал облегчение, когда юноши направились к выходу. Ома выходил последним и с прищуром обернулся, окинув взглядом комнату.

— Кокичи, всё хорошо?

Шуичи поднял взгляд. Волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Фиалковые глаза смотрели прямо сквозь щель в двери шкафчика. Сердце Сайхары бешено заколотилось.

Этот парень. Его конец и погибель.

— Да, всё в норме, — он будто говорил это Шуичи. С хитрой ухмылкой. — Просто хочу напомнить, что у стен есть уши.

Ома хохотнул и покинул кабинет.

Он заметил Сайхару. Спалил с потрохами. Заколотил гроб гвоздями.

Но почему он ничего не сказал своим товарищам? Что творится в его голове?

Не желая больше находиться в компании паука, который некоторое время назад исчез из поля зрения (что, к слову, заставило напрячься), юноша выбрался из укрытия и, оперевшись о стену, глубоко дышал и дрожал. Медленно сполз по стенке и приземлился на пыльный пол.

Твою мать.

Виновник преступления был частью шахматного клуба. Кроме того, существовало некое его ответвление в виде группировки «Дайс», которые устраивали тайные собрания, цели которых были для Шуичи загадкой. Пока что.

Круг подозреваемых сужен. Теперь пора искать главного виновника или, если придётся, сразу несколько. Сайхара не подозревал, что под истиной столь на вид детской шалости он найдёт столько подводных камней.

Предстояло выполнить куда более сложную задачу: влиться в коллектив, втереться в доверие, разузнать правду.

Шуичи схватился за голову и сжал пряди волос, пытаясь унять дрожь. В голове всплыли лица Рантаро и Киибо, которые давно нарисовались в голове юноши как «хорошие». Их энтузиазм. Улыбки.

Двоякие мысли никак не могли соединиться воедино, два полушария мозга настойчиво разрывались в противоречии.

Очередной судорожный вздох перебил тишину кабинета. Пыль просочилась глубоко в лёгкие, превращая каждый вдох в свист с неприятным привкусом приевшихся к горлу комьев, что царапали стенки воздуховода.

— А правильно ли я поступаю?

Что не удивительно, ему никто не ответил.

***

Шуичи решил учесть возможность того, что в некоторых своих догадках он допустил ошибку, потому в своём отчёте был весьма немногословен:

— Я пришёл к выводу, что виновник — один из участников шахматного клуба.

Дождь тарабанил по подоконнику. Сердце колотилось в одном темпе с погодной симфонией.

— Честно говоря, я не подозревал, что удасться выйти на след этих негодяев, — директор пребывал в глубокой задумчивости. — Но я рад, что это расследование дало плоды.

«Пока что это только цветочки» — промелькнуло в голове Шуичи, так как он был уверен в том, что едва ли добрался до завязки всей истории. Яркой вспышкой на секунду перед глазами пролетело воспоминание об увиденном, а после наступила темнота и затуманила разум.

— А что будет с виновником? — сорвалось с губ юноши, и он, конечно же, в миг пожалел о заданном вопросе.

Старик улыбнулся, заметив беспокойство на лице ученика.

— В список подозреваемых попали твои друзья, не так ли? — он цокнул языком и попытался подобрать подходящие слова. — В этом мире нужно правильно расставлять приоритеты, Сайхара-кун. И верность нужно отдавать не людям, а справедливости.

Ответ вышел уклончивым. Получается, точно парню никто не скажет о последствиях.

В ушах пронеслось эхо, похожее на звон цепи. Шуичи почувствовал, как на его шее стягивали воображаемый ошейник. И конец поводка находился в крепкой хватке мужчины за большим деревянным столом.

Закончив отчёт, Сайхара сидел на лавке в конце коридора собственного этажа возле телефона и прожигал взглядом стену напротив. Это место редко бывало свободным, но в этот вечер воскресенья все, кто вернулись из дома после выходных, разбирали собственные вещи, а все остальные радостно приветствовали соседей по комнате и обменивались впечатлениями.

Его не покидали нотки сомнения в собственных убеждениях.

Действительно ли он не рассказал все свои подозрения лишь потому что был не до конца в них уверен? Или же Сайхара, испугавшись возможной горькой правды, решил на время отложить её на дальнюю полку?

Ладно, раз он сидел возле телефона, стоило им воспользоваться. Свободен он бывал крайне редко.

Сухой разговор с дядей ощущался словно второй поход к директору.

— Как успехи?

— Отлично.

— Ты хорошо питаешься?

— Так точно.

Одинаковый сценарий разговора отыгрывался каждую неделю, что, в общем-то, устраивало обоих. И ни один из участников диалога уже не акцентировал внимание на откровенно уставших нотках в голосах друг друга.

Что же, Шуичи, ты даже не спросишь о том, что увидел сегодня за стеклом витрины? О прошлом дяди, о тех временах, когда он и сам был юношей, полным надежд и амбиций?

Вероятно, всё действительно в этой жизни не так радужно, как хотелось бы. И если человек, что был для младшего Сайхары приоритетом, покинул этот путь, то так должно было случиться.

«Спокойной ночи», кинутое напоследок.

Дверь спальни. Судя по возне, содержимое комнаты перестало быть пустым.

— Хей, Шуичи, привет!

— Добрый вечер, Момота-кун.

Сайхара скептическим взглядом окинул стену напротив его кровати. Кайто, скрипя скотчем, расклеивал вдоль обоев какие-то постеры.

— Нравится? — сосед по комнате отошёл на пару шагов, оценивая свои старания. Шуичи сел на кровать и промычал. Склонил голову набок. Плакаты висели очень криво.

— Довольно любопытная композиция.

— Я привёз их из дома, — Момота направился обратно к кровати и взял небольшой свёрток из нескольких постеров. — У меня была парочка лишних, которые мне надоели. Если хочешь, можешь оставить себе. Твоя половина комнаты выглядит до жути скучно.

— Большое спасибо, — зевок. Сайхара мельком взглянул на содержимое рулона и отложил в сторону, чтобы изучить чуть позже (вероятно, он забудет). — Ты был в душе?

— Только что оттуда! Выглядишь так, будто тебя побили.

— Ощущения такие же, — кинул Сайхара, направившись в ванную комнату.

До его ушей донёсся смешок. Кажется, это был первый раз, когда Кайто так развеселил скептический комментарий Шуичи. Вероятно, он просто в хорошем настроении.

Сайхара подставил голову под максимальный напор, желая смыть с себя всё накопленное за день и, возможно, утопиться в холодной воде.

***

Значит, ему действительно нужно вступить в шахматный клуб. Это единственный шанс сблизиться с подозреваемыми и не вызвать подозрений.

Весь день Шуичи преследовала растерянность, которая сказывалась на мелких неудачах и лишь пробуждала раздражение: пролитый на брюки кофе, неудачно решённое домашнее задание по биологии, новая сложная тема по алгебре, а также удар коленом о деревянную балку парты. Понедельник совсем не клеился, потому Сайхара пытался нарисовать в голове план будущих действий, перенося кашу в голове на полях черновика в виде непонятных каракулей, что визуально раздражали и позже яро уничтожались нервными штрихами карандаша.

Ожидание встречи с Киибо затягивалось, словно натянутая пружина. Понедельник и ещё половина вторника тянулись бесконечно, но в момент, когда Шуичи оказался за привычным местом в библиотеке, он понял, что эту пружину натянули до максимума и резко отпустили, больно ударяя по коже и заставляя пробудиться от транса.

Цифры плыли перед глазами. Сайхара предпочитал винить отсутствие вечернего кофе, на который он умудрился обидеться после утреннего инцидента в понедельник.

— Сайхара-кун, ты пропустил здесь минус.

— О боже…

Он тряхнул головой и легко всплеснул ладонями по щекам. Затем, нахмурившись, снова уткнулся в тетрадь и попытался понять, как же заговорить с Киибо на роковую тему.

— Неудачный день, да?

Шуичи кивнул и вздохнул. Медленно подняв глаза, он заметил, что товарищ с долей беспокойства уставился на него и пытался понять, как можно помочь.

Сайхара сглотнул. Это его шанс. Нужно действовать.

— Будешь мармелад? — снова подал голос юноша, отчего второй мелко вздрогнул. Это был первый раз, когда кто-то из них проявлял инициативу в будничном разговоре. — Ты выглядишь таким уставшим, Шуичи! Ты знал, что небольшое количество сахара ежедневно повышает продуктивность? Баловать себя — это хорошо.

Парень хотел возразить на тему того, что он, вообще-то, от сладкого отказался довольно давно из-за проблем с кожей, хотя сейчас… Наверное, можно позволить себе нарушить это правило. Он настолько долго убеждал себя, что не любит десерты, что и сам, кажется, начал в это верить.

Зашуршала упаковка мармеладок. Угощение показалось до боли в дёснах сладким, если учесть ещё и то, что сверху конфета была посыпана сахаром, но почему-то на лице всплыла лишь улыбка.

— Большое спасибо. Давно не ел мармелад и даже забыл, что так люблю его.

— У тебя аж щёки от удовольствия порозовели, — заметил Киибо с набитым ртом.

Шуичи в изумлении взглянул на парня, затем отвёл взгляд, нахмурившись. Было непривычно слышать подобный комментарий в сторону его обычно скептической натуры.

— Возможно, ты прав насчёт того, что я слишком заработался и мне нужно… Разнообразие.

— О?

— Не знаю. Может, мне стоит попробовать вступить в какой-нибудь клуб? — Сайхара попытался выглядеть естественно и дать Киибо самостоятельно вести диалог, создавая видимость, будто именно он его должен поддерживать. Так исход беседы не покажется подозрительным.

А Идабаши, кажется, лишь загорелся и пока даже приблизительно не догадывался об истинных намерениях Шуичи.

— Это очень хорошая идея! — парень отложил сладости и с интересом уставился на Сайхару. — Я вот состою в шахматном клубе.

Юноша решил включить актёра и сыграть на лице искреннее удивление.

— Шахматы? Никогда бы не подумал, что у нас есть нечто такое.

Кажется, на секунду Идабаши замешкался.

— Знаешь, я думаю, тебе понравится.

Сайхара попытался сдержать улыбку.

— Ох? Так ты меня приглашаешь?

— Я подумал… — он закусил губу, видимо, подумав, что был слишком настойчив. — Подумал, что тебя интересует нечто подобное?

— Мне всегда было интересно разгадывать судоку, но знаешь, шахматы тоже звучит заманчиво.

Разговор выглядел как… Самая обычная беседа двух школьников. Ничем не примечательная. Шуичи искренне надеялся, что это так, хотя внутри его неистово трясло.

— Я мог бы помочь тебе устроиться туда. Думаю, я действительно могу тебе доверять, Сайхара-кун.

Парень подавил в себе тошноту, понимая, что юноша, сидящий напротив него, правда клюнул на столь подлый обман. А ведь Идабаши-кун…

Действительно не подозревал…

Шуичи переступил порог комнаты.

«Приходи завтра в кабинет, что указан на этом пригласительном в назначенное время после занятий!».

Он нервно вздохнул и в порыве неприязни к самому себе смял бумажку и метнул в мусорку. Та ударилась о стену и так и не достигла корзины, упав на пол рядом. Потому что он знал, куда нужно идти.

Он знал почти всё.

За исключением разве что того, кому же ему стоит лгать, чтобы не чувствовать себя настолько паршиво.

В горле неприятным комом встало послевкусие от мармелада.


End file.
